


Luke likes to wank over Michael

by cliffordgirl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffordgirl/pseuds/cliffordgirl





	Luke likes to wank over Michael

It was no secret that Luke liked Michael more than just a friend. In fact it was common knowledge, and the whole band - including Michael himself - knew and they would all often tease Luke about it. It was no surprise then that Luke was getting hard while he thought of Mike, as had happened one too many times before. All three of them - Luke, Calum and Michael (Ashton hadn't wanted to take part, deciding instead to explore the city they'd landed in for a quick one day promo thing) - had spent the morning dicking about in Muke's hotel room, and somehow Michael had decided to get butt naked. Not that Luke had complained. Neither had Calum weirdly, now that Luke thought about it. Luke stretched out fully on his bunk as he put a hand down his pants. He closed his eyes and tugged his dick gently as he remembered the look of Michael's cock and the way it curved. He sucked in a breath and stroked himself harder as he remembered the look on Michael's face when he saw Luke staring.

"Fuck", Luke whispered now feeling the familiar knot in his stomach. He panted slightly as he came all over his hand, biting his lip to stop himself moaning too loudly and opening his eyes to see the mess he'd made.

"For fuck's sake", Michael yelled making Luke jump and pull the cover up to his chin.

"Next time you're gonna wank, make sure there's no one in the bunk underneath you. When yours moves, so does mine".

Luke threw the covers up over his head cheeks burning red and fell asleep.


End file.
